Dad's friend
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Sixteen years had passed since the incident. His daughter lives on without him at her side, or that's what she and her mother think. Hiding behind a mask, he'll make sure that his daughter knows who his father was. Who Natsu Dragneel was. Implied NxE.
1. The partial truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its ****characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own**** Nova Scarlet and the idea for the fic though.**

**WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS FROM THE "KNOWING IT FROM THE BEGINNING" STORY AHEAD.**

**READ UNDER YOUR OWN DISCRETION.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dad's friend<strong>**.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>My name is Nova Scarlet, I'm fifteen years old and live with my mom.<p>

Yeah, that didn't sound as good as I feel it to be, right?

Well, that's because you weren't born where I did. The guild in which I am a member is a warm one, everyone is ready to give a hand to you if you ever needed or kick your ass to make you understand if you ever do something wrong, make a big party for your return or just for whatever reason, the second was something which to me happened most of the time. I might be the daughter of one of the veterans and strongest wizards of the place but I'm not exempted of punishment when I do something recklessly or lectures when I don't learn the lesson… so… yeah, I'm just another one of the young ones that is hoped to look after the guild when we grow up.

Something that I cannot wait for it to happen!

Don't tell it to my mom though, every time I come up with one of my crazy ideas or my proclamations she hits me in the head with her steel-gloved hands and it hurts a lot! So, let it be a secret between us, okay?

And talking about my mom, you should meet her! She's awesome in every little thing she does, so much that I always have someone close to me asking about her and all. Which bothers me somehow; I want the people to come asking for me not for her! That's why I challenge her every single time I saw her with free time, she denies every time but that doesn't matter; someday she'll accept and will beat her! Probing to everyone that I'm stronger! Yeah, that's a nice thought.

But there's something that always bothered me with her… and with the rest of the guild now that I realize.

No one talks about my father.

Not even Mira-nee or Lucy-nee, all stay quiet when I suddenly brought up a question about him and my mom leaves the place in a hurry to avoid talking about it. I don't get it at all, I know his name thanks to some friends from the other guilds but nothing more, not even how he looks like, which is the thing that bothers me the most. I cannot even check in the mirror if I have something from him cause I'm like an exact copy of my mother… with a carefree attitude though, which most surely is from my father's side.

All pictures of him were hidden and not even one single thing about him can be found in the guild's records.

Did he do something wrong? Maybe it was because he left us; mom and me, alone or perhaps it had something to do with the reason behind why the Council always had a watchful and careful eye over Fairy Tail…

Oh! Yes! The guild in which I'm in is called Fairy Tail! Don't ask me why though, I think that the reason is silly… which makes mom hit me harder than when I do something wrong or don't listen to her lectures.

Okay, I got sidetracked there, returning to the subject of my dad, I'm still trying to figure out what is the reason behind so much hiding about his persona. I asked every possible person and I'm close to getting nothing so far but that doesn't drive me back; it encourages me into continuing with the search.

Maybe I could ask that weird man that it's always watching me when I got out of town for a job, what a weirdo, he stalks me to the train station and after finding out where I'm heading, he goes there by foot. That's the weirdest, why doesn't he just jumps up on the train and sits with me instead of walking long distances from one town to another?

His dressing is weird too, he wears a light brown cloak and his entire body is mostly covered in bandages, he wears a brown bandana and a black mask to cover the bottom half of his face… He looks like that Mystogan guy that the old archives show from twenty one years ago.

I'll ask him next time I see him… For what he told me, he was part of the guild a long time ago and he even went on missions with Dad, Mom, Gray and Lucy! He surely knows something about my dad and since he isn't inside the guild and their secrecy circle, he might be able to throw some light on the subject.

Damn, I'm starting to write like mom. Forgot what you read before or add some insults to it so it looks a little more like my writing. Agh! Okay, enough writing for today, I'll go check if he's when he's always at.

* * *

><p><em>(Magnolia's forest, a clearing hidden in the betw<em>_een the dense mass of trees.)_

There he is! Sitting all by himself under that tree with his head down and his arms crossed, looking like he enjoys being alone in there; which I hope he doesn't because if he did, I'll be in trouble for disturbing him. I got near to him and he looked up in my direction, waving a hand for me to know that's it okay to approach. I ran to him and sat on top of his lap, earning a grunt from him and a small laugh, that was something that I liked about him, he didn't have a trouble with how I acted which always made my day happier. He looked at me through the narrow space that his mask and bandana left and waited for me to say something, another thing I liked; he knew when I wanted to say something to him or when I needed to hear something to encourage me.

"Hi again! How are you today?" He shrugged, like saying that it was another normal day to him. "Good! 'Cause I wanted to ask you something!"

"And what could that be?" He said with his low and deep voice, sending a shivers down my spine and a blush to my cheeks; it wasn't that I liked him like him but more like his voice always made me feel little… I don't know if that even has sense, but anyway…

"Do you know about my father?" I asked innocently while looking at his reaction, he seemed to be raising an eyebrow at my question; even if the bandana didn't let me saw it, I knew from experience.

"Yes, I know a lot about him, but why do you ask me? The people in your guild don't talk about your father?" He said with a hint of something that sounded like sadness in his voice and that he already knew than that was the case. I shake my head in answer, looking how he seemed sad with my response; maybe he was a good friend of my father and he was sad that my friends and mother didn't talk to me about him? "That's… to be expected, after what he did, even I talk little to nothing about him…"

"Really? And what did he do?" He looked at the cup of the tree that was making a shadow for us before replying.

"Well, it's a long story but cutting it shortly, he betrayed the guild and attacked the Council to free an old friend…" My eyes widened at what he said, standing up and getting a few feet away I shake my head in negative; not believing what he said.

"My father is not a criminal!" He looked at me with softened and regretful eyes before looking back ahead.

"He was, even if he did what he did for a good reason, he was excommunicated from the guild and made a public enemy of the Council; whoever sees him needs to warn the Rune Knights immediately and those who give him shelter are accused of conspiring against the Council and the Kingdom…"

I shook my head again, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, he was surely mistaken! My dad couldn't be a bad guy; otherwise mom wouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place! "You're lying!"

"What makes you say that?" He said terribly calm to my current state, his eyes looking at me through the corner of his eyes. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Mom wouldn't have loved him if he was a bad guy…" I said in between sobs, looking at him with angry eyes; he just stood up from his position and put his large hands on my shoulders, sending a warm sensation through them to my whole body and helping me relax.

"Sorry, Nova…" He said after a while, kneeling in front of me with an apologetic look. "You're right, your mom wouldn't have loved him if he was a bad guy, but the thing is much more complicated for your young mind to understand…"

"What do you mean?" I said with my tears now dry but leaving my eyes puffy. He chuckled lightly at my question before standing up and going to the border in which the shadow of the tree ended and the sun touched the grass.

"It means that you're too young to understand the motives of your father betrayal, but not for long…" He returned to his sitting position against the tree and crossed his arms behind his head. I looked at him questioningly before going to seat beside him, my head lying on his lap; which didn't seem to surprise him.

"So… when I'm older you'll tell me about my father motives to leave mom and me alone?" He flinched at the question before making a sound that seemed like an affirmation. I smiled softly before closing my eyes, a last question for him. "Can you tell me about father? But, from the time before to when he did… you know…"

"Sure… I'll give you two options and you must choose one of them, both are important moments in your father's life but it's up to you to decide which one to hear first…" I raise an eyebrow at his words but nodded nonetheless, expecting him to tell me my options. "Tower of Heaven or… S-class trial…"

I asked for the first one, since it sounded more interesting and I wasn't disappointed. I heard the story of how my mom was kidnapped and my dad along Gray, Lucy, Juvia and my friend here went to rescue her from the hands of an old friend of her that wanted to sacrifice her to revive some dark mage and create a free world. I heard how my dad went to the extremes and even ate Etherion to defeat the guy called Jellal, awakening his true strength, defeating him and saving my mom from certain dead… only that the tower was going to explode, the magic material being unstabilized after the fight in between my dad and the kidnapper; the building wasn't going to hold together much longer so mom tried to sacrifice herself in order to return the favor to my dad.

"Your dad refused vehemently to her decision, not accepting a world without her as much as she didn't want a world without us; her friends from Fairy Tail…" I heard him say while my eyes grew heavy and a stifled a yawn from coming out with a hand, and though he noticed it, he continued with the story. "I don't remember much of what happened next and they didn't either, but the next thing that I saw when the tower's energy was directed to the sky and we went to the shore with Juvia's magic, was your father holding onto your mother with a determined face before falling to the water from the side effect that what he ate had in him…"

"Um…" I said, his voice sounding more distant with each passing second until I finally fall sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nova…" I asked while looking down at her, founding her sleeping quietly over my lap. I smiled nostalgically before moving a few strands of her bright red hair that were making her uncomfortable away from her face. "You looked so much like your mother…"<p>

"Are you done?" I heard an all too familiar voice coming from in front of me; I didn't move my eyes from the sleeping girl in my lap though. "Nat…"

"Don't say my name in front of her, old man…" I said dangerously to him before getting up from the ground with the girl in my arms. "She looks just like her when she was younger, don't you think?"

"Yes, she does, she even has the same magic…" I lowered my eyes in regret for that, if I would have been with her since her childhood I could have taught her my magic. "I know what you're thinking and I don't like it, there're enough damages to pay off with this generation of Fairy Tail kids to even think about teaching her your magic…"

"It was just a thought, old man… A silly thought…" I said while handing her to the brown haired man. "Does her mother know that she meets with me? Or does anyone know?"

"No, just me and her…" He said while looking at the sleeping beauty, I sighed tiredly, turning my back to the man and walking away from the clearing. "You do know that if she ever finds out about your true identity…"

"I know… I don't like to think about what could happen when that event occurs but…" I turned around to face him, lowering my mask to let him see the big grin that I had on my face; some stubble around my mouth and chin which reminded the old man of the time in which his beard wasn't so grow out. "I also can't wait for that to happen…"

He give a smile of his own before turning his back to me and walking away from the place with she still sleeping. I covered my face again and went to the forest, it was time to eat and I needed to hurry so that I could also search for food for dinner. "I can't wait…"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, sad story, not my best material but something that I needed to get out of my mind quickly.<strong>

**This isn't the actual end of the main story but one of the possible futures that Asa saw for Natsu when he first meet with him.  
><strong>

**Enjoy it, I'll be sure to do it after I finish with the main story.**

**Saludos.**


	2. The complete truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its ****characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own**** Nova Scarlet, Kaki Dragneel and the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dad's friend<strong>**.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>Hello again, in case you might have forgotten, my name is Nova Scarlet.<p>

Now I'm eighteen years old, I live on my own at Fairy Hills and I'm an S-class mage like my mother. Pretty amazing, huh? I believe so as well, the accomplishments that I got during the last three years were enough to make me the main topic of every talk in the Kingdom; not that I care about it too much as before but is nice to see that one of my childhood goals was fulfill perfectly.

I want to say thanks to all those that help me and are still helping me in my way to become an excellent mage, like my mom, grandpa Gildartz, Lucy-nee, uncle Gray and my special friend; the one that guards my back in all my missions and came to my rescue every time that my friends and I were in trouble.

Though, I would like to find him first to tell him, I haven't seen him since the guild was attack a year ago by some dark guilds. We were losing and since mom, Gray, Lucy and the other veterans were out for their jobs we had to fend off the attackers by ourselves with just Master to help us; whom couldn't be in all places at once to protect us.

My team and I were going to support a group of younger members near the cathedral when we were ambushed and surrounded by a group of strong mages from the other guilds. We fought bravely and to the last one of us standing but the difference in power was too much, each of us falling to the wizards tricks until there was just me and them; and just when I was about to be terminated was when he appeared. Hitting effortlessly one of the mages that cause me the most trouble and taking care of the others with the same ease while I looked in admiration and shock at the display of power before me.

He wasn't just a mage and stalker but an elite and skilled fighter too.

Finishing off the one that was going to kill me with hard kick that sent him crashing against a building top floor, he turned around with a relief expression at seen me alive and disappointed with himself for not getting there earlier, he seemed truly worried for my well-being; even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. I smiled sheepishly at him while trying to stand up from my position against a wall but he stopped me from it before I could even see him moving, a hand on my shoulder and a serious look in his eyes. "You're wounded badly, don't move…"

"This is nothing…" I said with some pride in my voice, the hint that I was in pain didn't escape his ears… or eyes. He shook his head tiredly at my words before going to tend to my wounds.

"Don't be so proud, Nova, you could have died if I hadn't appeared on the right moment…"

"But you did… as always…" I said softly while smiling gratefully at him. His eyes stared at my face for a few seconds with an unreadable before returning to my wounds.

"You have matured, now you really look like your mother…" He said nostalgically, making me frown at the words. All these years and achievements and he still said that I looked like my mom in everything. It annoyed me somehow and made me want to hit him on the head but I knew from the scene of a few minutes ago that it would be dangerous to have him mad at me.

"I'm Nova," I said with some bitterness. "Not my mom, you know?"

"Oh, I know, but it's just that you remind me a lot to her when she was younger…" He said honestly before ending with my legs and turning to look at my arms and chest, his eyes widening with serious surprise. "Wow! You really look like her in 'every' way!"

"What do you mean?" I asked before looking at where his eyes were staring, a furious blush settling over my features before I slapped him hard on the cheek with one of my steel-gloved hands. Yes, I was using my mom's old armors, but not because she didn't wanted to buy new ones, hers were still intact and ready to use like new ones so I used them to not throw them away. The feeling of this armor's countless battles encouraging me to not lose even once… even if I just did. "Continue with my wounds please…"

"S-sorry…" He said shakily while rubbing his cheek through the mask that covered his face. "Hear me, Nova, when someone says that you look like your mother; it doesn't mean that she's better than you or anything of the sort, they're just complimenting you…"

"They should be saying that I'm strong instead of saying that…" He bitted back a laugh at my childish statement, making me blush and turned to look the other way.

"That way they'll just make you an arrogant and spoiled woman, they're trying to keep you innocent and honest; and for what I see, they've succeeded…" He said before standing up, the work with my wounds over. I check my body and found it to be mostly covered in bandages, every cut sealed and my legs and arms feeling like they hadn't been hit hardly and mercilessly. Standing up, I saw him heading way down the street to the forest; I ran to him before he went further away and hugged him from behind, my move surprising him if the exclamation of my name out loud meant anything. "Nova… what's wrong?"

"Don't go again… Stay with me, in Fairy Tail…" I said with a hint of cracking down in tears, making him turned around to hug me back before I could notice it.

"I'm sorry, Nova, but I can't." He said, sorrow in every word. "I left the guild for personal motives with everyone that cannot be reconciled from just leaving for a decade and coming back to save you and your friends…"

"B-but…!" I was going to try and convince him but the sound of his voice cracking down as mine stopped me.

"Nova! Understand me as I understand you, please, I cannot go back…" I heard him say regretfully before releasing me and walking away, though I didn't stop hugging him; so he was walking forcefully while dragging me around. "Let go of me!"

"No! Stay!" I said stubbornly before seeing him stop and turned around in my arms, his eyes showing a mysterious and dangerous glint in them. I felt a dreadful felling at the pit of my stomach, something that told me he was going to do something that would surely make me release him. "W-why are you looking me that way? What are you going to do?"

"Last chance, Nova; release me." I shook my head furiously before seeing him raise his arms while moving his fingers. "You ask for it."

Oh god.

I'm not going to enter into detail so; I'll just say it like it was.

He tickled me. He tickled me hard and fast.

I've never felt so vulnerable in my short life.

I release him and sat on the floor while hugging myself, the feeling of his fingers touching my sides still present in my body; my jaw ached terribly and my eyes were teary, I was completely defeated… by his tickling. I heard him laugh amused at my reaction and turned around to leave; his last words surprising me a little.

"Truly, like mother like daughter…"

And that was it; I haven't seen him since then not even on the clearing that we share on weekends to talk about my life and my father's history. Strange, right? Maybe he went to look for a job or a way to comply to my proposal… though the last one seems less likely.

So here I was, sitting on the guild's bar with Mira-nee chattering away with one of the new girls about the boys; a conversation that didn't interest me in the slightest. None of the boys called my attention; they were all so childish that I always ignored them in an attempt to avoid the stupidity rubbing on me, and besides, I already had someone in which I was interested… even if that kind of love was one sided.

I sighed nostalgically, calling Mira's attention towards me and to make talk to me. "What's wrong Nova-chan?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, avoiding her inquisitive eyes.

"You know you can trust me, so tell me, please?" She said with a small pout, almost; almost, making me crack a smile at her action. I shook my head respectfully before standing up and going to the main door, planning on check if he was in the forest. My head swirled with thoughts about what I could say if I happened to find him in there, but my head hitting against something soft and warm made me looked up to see what was getting in my way. My eyes widened in surprise at what I saw, he was here! In Fairy Tail!

"You're back!" I said while hugging him tightly, much to his surprise and to the surprise of everyone.

"Y-yeah, I am." I heard him said nervously, even I could feel the deadly glare that the older members were sending him but I didn't mind. Not even when my mom came walking quickly to separate me from his side, her voice dangerously low and threatening when asking him why he was there and why was I hugging him. He looked at her sadly before ignoring her second question and answering her first; steeping to a side and showing everyone the reason of why he was there in the first place, a young boy was standing nervously behind him, looking down with an embarrass look on his face. He had blue eyes and dark hair, a small tribal tattoo encircling his neck; dress with a light blue t-shirt and light brown cargo pants with white sandals. "I just came to show Master this boy I found, he knows of my coming and he agreed to meet with me."

My mother looked outrage, like she wanted to kill him on the spot before even letting him step further into the guild but she complied when Master himself called out to her from the second floor to let him pass with the boy. She stepped aside and let him walk to the second floor, following with her eyes until he was out of her sight before turning her eyes to me. I flinched at her hard and enraged eyes. "Why were you hugging him?"

"It's none of your business." I said stoically, to what she slapped across the face, much to everyone's shock. I was shocked too, never in my life mother got mad at me so much as to slap me in the face. I bit my lip to avoid letting my eyes water and looked back at her still expecting eyes.

"So? Tell me." I heard her say harshly, not hearing the voices of some of her friends to stop and calm down before continuing. I heard them, but paid little attention to them, she wanted an answer and she would get one.

"If you are so eager to know, fine! He's an old friend of dad, and beside you and the others in here, he did tell me what he knew about him; that's why I hugged him!" I said, my face matching hers in anger before stomping out of the guild; shocking her and the others.

The nerve of her! Slapping me on my face just because I went and seek answers about my father's life? When did she think that slapping me was a good way to get an answer? Whatever, I didn't care anymore; I went to the only place where I knew that my anger would settle down.

I walked to the forest.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the office with the kid on toe and with good news for him, I went to the main hall of the guild were everyone of my old friends were still glaring daggers at me; it hurt me to see them like this but there was nothing I could do to remediate it. What was done was done. I went to the bar counter and nodded at Mira, getting just a frown from her before she turned to look at the boy beside me. "What can I do for you?"<p>

"I was told by Master to ask you for my guild mark!" I heard him say enthusiastically to my old friend, she smiled at him and looked for the stamp under the bar, taking that as my signal, I kneeled down facing the boy; turning to look at me with question in his eyes at my action. "It's time for me to go, Kaki…"

"Eh? Why?" I heard him say with some fear in his voice. I lowered my mask and smiled reassuringly to him.

"I cannot be in here, sorry, but I'll be always for you when you need me, okay?" I winked at him; making him remember about the talk we had during our travel together about how to contact me. He smiled sadly while jumping to give me a strong hug, his body trembling because of my parting. "Take care of yourself and make our father proud…"

I stood up to look at him, nodding seriously and receiving a nod from him before walking out the guild while putting my mask back in place. Ignoring the glares and comments that were sent in my direction, which I expected to receive for what I did; but I didn't expect _her_ to get in the middle of my way with a sword in hand. "What did you tell her?"

I frowned at her question; ignoring it and trying to walk past her to just have in front of me again; with the sword pointed at my throat. She repeated the question and my frown deepened, growling at her to move away before making me do something that I would regret later. "Move away."

"Not until I get my answer." God, I forgot how stubborn she could be at times. I grabbed the sword that she was starting to press it harder against my throat and I ignited my hand; shocking her with my move and how the weapon melted like ice under my touch.

"The truth." I said holding back my anger while walking away from the place, not bothering to ask her why I haven't seen her after I got out of the office or why her hand smelled like her, fully knowing the answer.

"Where are you going?" I heard her say. I just turned my head to look over my shoulder, my eyes giving away the nostalgia that I felt every time I remembered the place.

"To sit under a lonely tree."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

I walked along with her through the whole way, an uncomfortable aura settling between us that was almost palpable and the feeling that she was pointing swords at my back. Wait. I looked back, empty, nothing, safe; I sighed reassure but meet with her questioning look at my action before frowning and continuing down the road with me doing the exact same.

'God, I know you hate me but cannot you make easy for me once a while?' I thought sarcastically while narrowing my eyes at the feeling that was behind my back again. This time I didn't bother to look back, I just look at her from the corner of my eyes with an I-know-what-you're-doing look; to which she smirked evilly, it seemed like god really hated me. Looking ahead though, I realize that we were close to the place, as I was there most the time and the scent of Nova was coming from there. "She's there."

"Good, I'll talk first." I turned to her with an incredulous look.

"Pardon me, but since when are you willing to talk?" She shot me another glare at my smart remark, good, I annoyed her; mission successful. We got closer to the place, the all-too-familiar clearing and tree entering our line of vision; I turned to the woman beside me and looked at her expression.

Stoic.

As always.

We stopped behind one of the trees, looking if she was indeed there and then we saw her; my heart almost broke to pieces, she was crying and mothering my name to the tree as if he could give her answers. I saw my partner at my side and she had the same heart-broken expression that was surely on my face… if she could see my face, that's it. "Forget about going alone, I'm coming too."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding, not wanting to waste her time over something so trivial; so we stepped into the clearing, alerting her with our steps on the grass. She looked up, letting us see her tearful face and blushed cheeks, her hair a mess, her eyes so red that could almost be passed out as it natural color. I bit my lip from barking at the woman beside me and got closer to the child with her on toe, kneeling at her side and caressing her mess up hair.

"Why are you crying alone, Nova?" I asked tenderly, earning an unreadable look from my partner before getting an answer from the girl.

"For everything! Father is gone, Mother doesn't tell me a thing about him and you don't want to be with me!" Okay. That was terribly unexpected and the woman's look; that was sitting at the other side of the girl, could tell me that she was as shocked as me. I panicked lightly before inhaling some air to calm myself down, I needed to explain this well or I would fuck up the relationship that I had with the girl seriously.

"Nova, I cannot return back the feelings that you have for me; at least, not in that way."

"Why not?" She asked while chocking back sobs and looking at my with a look so sad that almost made me lose my determination. I looked at her seriously; the most I could, and lowered my mask with a hand while taking my bandana with the other one, showing her my face and long spiky pink hair.

"Because I already love your mother, Nova." I said honestly, my eyes going to look at the shocked woman kneeling at the other side of the girl; whom looked back and forth between us before jumping to bear hug me with such strength that I swear that I felt my eyes popping out of its sockets. But the hug strength didn't last long and as I feared, the crying came back, my clothes dampening with her tears and crossing the fabric until it touched my bare chest.

"Nova…" I said sadly to her while hugging her with one arm and caressing her hair again with the other, calming the girl with my gentle touch before moving to see her face; a weak smile on her face red for crying. The view felt like a hundred daggers to my heart and the question appeared on my head, how many times did she cry like this for not having her dad around? How many times did she… "Augh!"

I was punched in the face! In the face, dammit! Rubbing the hurt spot I looked up to see her staring down at me with an angry look; her leg rising slowly before she started to stomp my body on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me earlier! ?"

"Ouf! Nova! Augh! Under-god!-stand! Stop! Please!" I begged to her while trying to cover my most sensitive spot between my legs.

"Understand what! ?" She screamed while stopping the kicks, letting me take a look of her now tearful eyes again. "That you left to fight against the Council, leaving my mom alone with me! ?"

"Y-yes, Nova, I did it because there was something important to take care of!" I said defensively, my hands not moving from the places that they were protecting just in case she did hit them.

"So I wasn't important to you then! ?" She screamed to me, tears falling from her eyes again. I snapped. Letting out my magic power out, I pressure her until she was on the ground and I was standing, my eyes dangerously glaring at her shocked face.

"Never; never, say something like that again!" I screamed before stopping and getting my magic pressure back into control, my face softening and letting a carefree smile take over my features. "You were, are, and will be the most important thing for me; even more than your mother."

"Natsu…" I heard the mentioned woman said dangerously to me while stepping close to us and standing next to the girl that was still looking at me, but now with a happy smile. I smiled sheepishly at the two while scratching the back of my head, I kneeled in front of the girl and put my hand over her hair, messing it up a little more; much to her annoyance.

"I cannot return to Fairy Tail, my dear, but I'll always be close to you and your mother… and Kaki…" Both women raised a questioning eyebrow at the name I mentioned, until the woman remembered that it was the name of the new member. But since Nova didn't know of him; his name, she couldn't help asking me who he was. I smiled fondly before replying. "He's the new Fire Dragon-Slayer…"

"He's what! ?" Both asked screaming in unison much to my strengthened ears luck.

"He's a boy that Igneel took under his tutelage ten years ago," I said while sitting in front of the girl, her mother sitting too when she understood that I was going to explain how I met him. I scratched the beard that my face now had before continuing, building expectation to annoy the two short-tempered women. "Last year, I found Igneel during a travel I took to the place in which I used to live with him and he introduced the kid to me, saying that he was going to leave again and didn't want to do the same that he did with me to him… So I brought him to Fairy Tail to take a close watch over him…"

"You mean to say that you found grandpa and he asked you to take your brother under your care?" I heard Erza asked me doubtfully, not fully believing in the story. I nodded seriously before looking back at my daughter, her look pensive and a hand on her chin; I raise an eyebrow at her until she suddenly came out with whatever she was thinking.

"So he is my uncle?" I looked at her in shock.

"I didn't notice that!" I screamed surprised, causing both women to laugh at my reaction.

"You're still an idiot Natsu…" I heard the older knight said after she managed to contain her laugh, while Nova turned from a laugh to a small chuckle; I looked away embarrassed of my outburst before sitting back on the grass and letting a small smile take over for making the two laugh.

"Yeah… An idiot only for my queen and my princess…" I said lovingly to them, earning a blush from my daughter and a softened look from Erza. I was going to say something else but Nova cut me short with another question, being that I was trying to make out with the two for my mistakes; I prompted her to ask away whatever thing she wanted.

Big mistake.

"Can you tell me the Tower of Heaven story again? But from your perspective?" Erza looked at her in shock for hearing the 'again' word and later turned to look at me in question; Nova was looking at me with expecting eyes and I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. I blushed slightly before nodding confidently and starting with the story.

* * *

><p><em>I was sure that things from <em>_then on were going to be tough; that not always things were going to be alright and that my little girl wasn't going to be in good terms with me all the time, but now that the truth was out…_

_I wasn't going to bother with thinking about the future._

_I was going to enjoy the present with the two that had my heart to the fullest._

_Be it through rain, snow or war._

_My heart would always be ready to sacrifice everything._

_Everything I had to keep their faces smiling._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is truly the end.<strong>

**Some people understood wrong and thought that this was going to be a full fledge story, which it isn't, it was a one-shot that happened to transform into a two-shot through strange reasons. Hehehe.**

**So enjoy this chapter my fellows, because I'm not fan of writing sequels. ^^**

**Saludos.**


End file.
